<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaches &amp; creme by 666maggot777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270281">Peaches &amp; creme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777'>666maggot777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mental Health Issues, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to project some of my recent health updates and decided to write a fic about it.  Enjoy ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaches &amp; creme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have opinions on my recent health stuff..I wanted to write it and muse it through the two characters and stuff. I more so mused it through Judar because it's fitting to me. </p><p>Anyway, some parts are vague because anybody can relate to this stuff, rather it be depression, bipolar disorder, anxiety, trauma or just what issues you got. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judar just came home from an appointment, he could hear the sound of the oven being closed from the kitchen. Hakuryuu must be cooking.<br/>
<br/>
"Honey, I'm home!"<br/>
<br/>
It was a gag at this point, announcing himself like a husband to his wife. He slumped on the sofa and sighed heavily. He was tired, cold and hated being put on more medication.<br/>
<br/>
Hakuryuu emerges from the kitchen, taking his mittens off and setting them on the mantle.<br/>
<br/>
He really did look like a housewife.<br/>
<br/>
"Welcome back. How was the appointment?"<br/>
<br/>
"Shit. I was prescribed mood stabilizers. I have enough medication as it is!"<br/>
<br/>
Hakuryuu hummed, making room for himself on the sofa.<br/>
<br/>
"You think the meds will turn me into a zombie?" Judar has constantly turned down the offer of trying new medication, except if you talk him into it. The thing he absolutely despises is mood stabilizers, he fears he'll become motionless and not so mobile anymore.<br/>
<br/>
"Hmm. It depends, what is it?"<br/>
<br/>
"La...lamictal?"<br/>
<br/>
"Lamotrigine?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Whatever."<br/>
<br/>
Judar yawned, resting his cheek on Hakuryuu's shoulder. Yawn aside, you can see the tiredness in his eyes. He doesn't sleep well, normally pacing in their room until 5 in the morning because he has so much energy, or he just can't sleep because of how shitty he feels. He's either up trying new hobbies for four days, talking about picking up cooking suddenly despite never ever liking the mess that comes with it, or he's losing interest in things he already likes and just feels like he's wasting away for weeks.<br/>
<br/>
His ups and downs were so strange, ever since they've known each other, Judar was irritable and always wanted to rip his hair out over the simplest of things. His mood is like this:going to therapy is his only reason for leaving the house, yet, if he misses the appointment or can't catch a ride there, then his whole day is ruined. Nothing else matters and his own routine has been destroyed. It's shattered, in pieces, nonexistent, and the whole 9 yards.<br/>
<br/>
You'd call him overdramatic, whiny, a drama queen, and so on and so forth, but it's definitely more than that. He can hate therapy all he wants, but he's bent out of shape because he can't leave his house.<br/>
<br/>
At this point, he doesn't know if it's because he can't, or just won't. Either one makes him feel like shit.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm making peach pie and stow, do you want some?"<br/>
<br/>
"Blah. You make food my grandma makes."<br/>
<br/>
At least he's in the mood to make jokes. It made Hakuryuu smile.<br/>
<br/>
"So you're turning down my peach pie?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hell no! Do we got ice cream?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, we have ice cream."<br/>
<br/>
"Is it vanilla?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mhm."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh you're the absolute best!"<br/>
<br/>
It's a small reward, little things to make him feel better. Lord knows how much Hakuryuu needed the same support as a young adult, being emotionally abused by your mother and developing a trauma disorder due to that isn't so great. He can say he moved through life without purpose but did things that made it seem as though he did. Doing things that a young adult is supposed to do because you are just meant to. Maybe after meeting Judar, who appeared too happy go lucky for the most part, made him carefree. Why not return the favor for someone you love?<br/>
<br/>
Hakuryuu pressed a soft kiss to Judar's hair, "c'mon, you gotta get up. I have to go check the pie."<br/>
<br/>
Judar groaned, upset with having to replace his Hakuryuu pillow with the pillow from their sofa. It's not the same that's for sure.<br/>
<br/>
Hakuryuu grabbed his mittens off the mantle and disappeared into the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
🌺<br/>
<br/>
After dinner, it was surely time for bed. It's 10:30 at night and it's time for a bath according to Judar. He doesn't feel like standing apparently and rather relax for a while.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want to bathe with me?"<br/>
<br/>
"No. But I'll wash your hair."<br/>
<br/>
After drawing the bath and seeing if it's the perfect temperature, he calls for Judar.<br/>
 He appears in the bathroom, already undressed, but covered with a towel from his chest to his hips. His hair also cascades past his chest to his hips, the rest of it is touching his calves.</p><p>He brings his hand to his mouth as a yawn passes through, more indication of how tired he is. This is the season of winter, so depression is literally the all time low for them both. Hakuryuu has to keep it together for the both of them, although if he was truly sad then Judar would know. </p><p>He brings his hand to his mouth as a yawn passes through, more indication of how tired he is. This is the season of winter, so depression is literally the all time low for them both. Hakuryuu has to keep it together for the both of them, although if he was truly sad then Judar would know.<br/>
<br/>
He'd coax it out of him somehow.<br/>
<br/>
"Could you turn around?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah. Sure."<br/>
<br/>
No matter how many times they've seen each other, there are just times where Judar is bashful. You have bashful where you can tease him, then you have him curling into himself and just talking about how ugly he looks. It really explains why he's passionate about his looks, his hair, make-up, face, and so forth.<br/>
<br/>
Hakuryuu shifts around on the stool, facing the door as Judar moves out of his line of sight. He goes the extra mile of covering his eyes, even the eye he's going partially blind in. He can't see him anyway with his back turned, but it's just something to make him feel more comfortable.<br/>
<br/>
Before dropping his towel, Judar glances at Hakuryuu and snickers, it really is funny to see how he'll do the most just to please someone. It's good and bad.<br/>
<br/>
Judar descends into the tub, the water sloshed around him and rippled. It covers his chest, good thing the tub is big enough so it won't overflow.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I look?"<br/>
<br/>
Judar hummed, pressing his legs to his chest.<br/>
<br/>
Hakuryuu shifted back around and<br/>
began lathering his hand up with Judar's favorite shampoo, it smells like honey and milk. It's nice to smell at night when Judar's hair suffocates him in his sleep. It's more of a hassle to untangle from around his frame in the morning. Judar isn't willing to accept that his unbelievably long hair is a choking hazard. Which is why they braid it every night or at least tie it up in a high ponytail.<br/>
<br/>
His hair is like an oil spill in the water, spreading more and more in the warm water around him, eventually covering him in his own oil like hair.<br/>
<br/>
It was silky and smooth to run his fingers through, it always slipped through his prosthetic fingers. There's never a knot or tangle in his hair, it's a miracle really, must be his genetics considering his hair care wasn't all...that great until someone showed him how to properly take of his hair.<br/>
<br/>
"Lean your head down," he collects the water from the tub onto the bamboo basin, pouring it over Judar's head and covering his face with his other hand until he was done.<br/>
<br/>
He settled the basin beside the bathtub, reaching for the back scrub off the rack on the wall.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm gonna wash your back."<br/>
<br/>
"Wow you sure know how to properly pamper someone."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want to do this yourself?"<br/>
<br/>
"Hell no! Get to scrubbing," he demands this of his partner. He's kind enough to move his hair out the way for Hakuryuu.<br/>
<br/>
🌺<br/>
<br/>
Judar appeared fast asleep after Hakuryuu finished his shower. It's not surprising, he came home tired, practically falling asleep in the bath, leaving Hakuryuu to wash him himself.<br/>
<br/>
He was wearing a floral patterned robe, appears to be of a silk like material. Hakuryuu has something that's sorta the same, just longer and less colorful. Judar picked it out when they were going clothes shopping, there were very few Chinese owner businesses around their area, but found one that sold sleeping robes, traditional robes and the like. They bought lanterns as well and other decor around their small home.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn't just things of Hakuryuu's culture, a bit of Judar's as well. They have a figure of Ganesha on their nightstand, he lights up. Apparently his Aunt was a strong believer in Ganesha and Judar likes the stories, even if he's not that strong of a believer. They share pretty much everything, so they both know about each other's family, traditions and such very well. They practice and celebrate anytime they can, even if once a year. Hakuryuu slipped into bed, pulling the duvet over both of them, seems Judar forgot to do so. With the way he's positioned, it's like he just plopped down and went to sleep with a snap of a finger. It's amazing really, Hakuryuu can't fall asleep that fast on a good night, yet Judar can do so in a matter of seconds. If he's tired, he's tired.<br/>
<br/>
Hakuryuu soon gets comfortable and makes sure not to wiggle around so much, Judar is very easy to wake up. Not a big deep sleeper, that's one flaw about being fast asleep.<br/>
<br/>
He snakes his arm around him, scooting himself a little closer until his chest is pressed to his boyfriend's back. His hair smells of milk and honey, just like the shampoo, and the body wash is pleasing enough.<br/>
<br/>
With a soft kiss to Judar's deep black hair, Hakuryuu closes his eyes and silently hopes for a night of rest.<br/>
<br/>
And for better health, for the both of em'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just realized this is my fic of 2020. And it's a vent fic. Lit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>